the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhaegar of Midas
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Full Name * Rhaegar Panos Midas |- | First Name Pronunciation * RAY-gar |- | Nickname(s) & Alias(es) * Azor Ahai, The Silver Prince, The Prince that was Promised, Prince of Dragonstone |- | Dragon Tongue Title(s) * Trēsy Perzys - Son of Fire *Kivio Dārilaros - The Prince that was Promised |- | Homeland | Midas, Greece |- | Occupation | Prince of Midas & Prince of Dragonstone |- | Born | 1234 AD |- | Coat of Arms at Birth | |- | Motto | Equilibrium |- | Coat of Arms/Insignia (1252 onwards) | |- | Motto | Honour By The Flame |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Ai'edhel |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.87 meters |- | Hair color | Black |- | Eye color | Black |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * King Dante of Midas * Shaina Storm |- | Siblings * Azrael of Midas * Auréle of Midas * Nerynia of Midas * Halion of Midas * Aquila Stormborn - Half Sister |- | Spouse(s) * Lorelei |- | Children * Aegon of Midas * Rhaenerys of Midas * Acheron of Midas * Kira of Midas * Brenna of Midas - Adopted * Daryan of Midas - Adopted |- | Other Family Members * Panos of Myrmidon - Paternal Grandfather * Samiyah of Myrmidon - Paternal Grandmother * Eldin Sunweaver - Maternal Grandfather * Lyra of Elis - Maternal Grandmother † * Arista of Myrmidon - Great Aunt * Torani Storm - Great Aunt * Seifa Theirin - Second Cousin * Sansa of Myrmidon - Aunt |} Rhaegar of Midas is the second son of Dante of Midas and Shaina Storm. He has an older brother by the name of Azrael, two younger sisters by the name of Auréle and Nerynia. Last he has a younger brother by the name of Halion, who he cares for a lot. He admires his father. But there is a distance between them, due to certain secrets that grew in the family for unknown reasons. His father was always slightly distant to him and his older brother. These were secrets related to the future of the Isle of Midas. The Prophecy Father's blood on a Son's blade. '' ''Hearts tormented, battling onwards. '' ''Love against love, heart against heart. '' ''With blood and gold the beast rises, '' ''casting shadows with every throw. '' ''He chains himself to his doom and rides it willingly with eyes closed. '' ''Brother's blood on a brother's blade. '' ''Hearts tormented, battling onwards. '' ''Love against love, heart against heart. '' ''With water and silver the prince rises, '' ''casting light with every throw. '' ''He chains himself to his destiny and rides it willingly with eyes open. '' ''For he is the prince that was promised, '' ''and his kingdom is one darkness shall never know Early Life The Little Mermaid One day the twin boys Rhaegar & Azrael were playing outside, while Samson looked over them. The two scoundrels teased him. While they were messing about him, Azrael ran away and Samson went after him, leaving Rhaegar on his own. He drifted off to the beach, faintly hearing someone crying. His curiosity took him to a large boulder where he found the body of a dead mermaid, her tail gone as if it was bitten off. The blood coming from her tail stained the clean sand on the beach. Close to the dead mermaid, sat another one of her kin, crying. Rhaegar tried to talk to her, but she caught a fright when she saw the boy. He tried his best to communicate with the mermaid. Later she revealed her name to be 'Lorelei' and the girl felt she could trust Rhaegar, who took her to the Royal palace. Rhaegar searched for his mother in the hope that she would help Lorelei in ways he couldn't. The little mermaid still felt afraid, however mostly around men. With people like Shaina she felt a certain trust, similar to the trust she felt with Rhaegar. Shaina clothed her, fed her and gave her a room to sleep in. Her bedroom was located next to Rhaegar's, so she would often sneak out of her bed to crawl in Rhaegar's where she felt safer. This would be a habit that would lessen through time, though she still did it over the years. Unknown to both of them Azrael grew more jealous and felt a resentment towards her. He would never mistreat her, though he always saw Lorelei as a hindrance that would keep him and his brother apart. Rhaegar would always play with Azrael. They were the best of friends, though when Lorelei came in their life, he divided his time between the both of them. Azrael could not stand when his brother would choose Lorelei over him, though Rhaegar never meant to hurt either of them. Abilities Warging Like his father Rhaegar can warg into any living being, whether it be humans or any other animals. However his ability is stronger as his father could only warg into living beings which were in close proximity. Rhaegar can warg into anyone across the entire world, he's familiar with. He can warg across mostlyGreece and other lands such as Ealdor. Though through empathy Rhaegar would never warg into someone he loves or cares about. He would only do so either to the person's permission or as a last resort. Pyromancy Rhaegar has the ability to bend fire to his will. This makes him immune to fire. He won't burn. He can create fire, hotter than dragon fire or even lava from a volcano. He can weakenit until it eventually disappears. He mostly controls it with his hand. The fire becomes much more concentrated with the use of tools. Rhaegar has used fire with staffs, but the weapon he spent most time to fuse fire with is the Kyber Sword also known as the Devil's Blade, which is a sword of own design that was made to fuse with the hottest fire imaginable. The sword is made from Targaryen steel, which doesn't melt even if it's hold against the hottest fire of the Kyber Sword. Gallery Pictures= Azrael & Rhaegar.png|In the beginning. Rhaegar seen here (left) as a baby, with his twin brother Azrael. 10438661_10152257957308853_1603148768_n.jpg Azrael_&_Rhaegar_Brothers4.jpg|Brothers 'til the End GameOfThrones_PromosAndStills_Season1_0088.jpg|Rhaegar as a child Got101-0081.jpg 35Rhaego.jpg 62DanteRhaego.jpg|Dante teaching his son a few tricks 63.jpg|Becoming distant Got101-0051.jpg|In dire times 029sssdsdsdsd.jpg|"I promise to be a better King" L-Apprenti-Epouvanteur-seventh-son-.---2-.jpg|Improving his magic skills. Sdfsdfsdfsdfdfddd.jpg|As a refuge, lost and found again. Rhaegar3.jpg|Out of poverty. Rhaegar4-1.jpg|A new destiny. 013_(1).jpg|Taking command. Rereerre.jpg|Rhaegar & Lorelei 002ergergzrz.jpg Darth_Snappy_2.jpg|Chasing a Legend Tumblr_nia308KEqq1ryl996o1_500.jpg B83BXjBIIAEH1Y4.jpg Tumblr_nh5p2bY3qu1rnc5lio1_500.png Tumblr_niartjMXuQ1rnc5lio2_1280.png Tumblr_niqr65W9gx1rnc5lio2_500.png Tumblr_njgp8dhUDB1rnc5lio1_500.png 1378670_912421442115556_532886434346209625_n.jpg Rhaegar & Balerion.jpg|Facing Balerion Rhaegar with Rhaenerys5.jpg|Rhaegar & his daughter. Sauron_in_trailer.png|Rhaegar in armour IMG 5222.gif|RhaegR using the Kyber Sword. |-| Artwork= F5523055f090215d12039af6d524a414-d5jiv7o.jpg ben_barnes___speed_painting_by_crystal_89-d372kiq.jpg|Rhaegar Ben_Barnes_WIP_II_by_xmama.jpg|Rhaegar Say_goodbye_to_the_last_dragon_by_denkata5698-d5rv0ur.jpg Rhaegar2.jpg king_caspian_by_define_x-d4bdorv.jpg ben_barnes_by_sprsprsdigitalart-d5x9i6v.jpg ben_barnes_by_vampire_l-d51j4k1.jpg ben_barnes_by_romanovadaria-d645pmz.jpg Rhaegar_targaryen.jpg Rhaegar_Targaryen.jpg star_wars___the_force_awakens_by_saturnoarg-d880jji.jpg Rhaegar crowning.jpg|The Crowning of Rhaegar game_of_thrones_ascent_fire_and_blood_battle_epic_by_mikegardnerart-d8pl177.jpg|Rhaegar's battle against Baelor Rhaegar vs. Baelor.jpg 12063440_1001372159901095_2558124697262193216_n.jpg 002f_a_by_a3107-d93l3kd.jpg 11062420_442332929281590_5970667105781858219_n.jpg |-| Videos= The Prince That Was Promised-0|The Prince That Was Promised The Truth About Azrael-0|The Truth About Azrael Everybody Wants to Rule the World-0|Everybody Wants to Rule the World |-| Music= Rhaegar's Theme|Rhaegar's Theme There Is A Prophecy|There Is A Prophecy, whispers of The Prince That Was Promised The Prince That Was Promised|The Prince That Was Promised. Rhaegar & Lorelei|Rhaegar & Lorelei's Love Theme Everybody Wants to Rule the World Prince of Dragonstone Category:Ai'edhel Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Blood of Midas Category:Dragon Blood Category:Myrmidon Category:Isle of Midas Category:The Midas Dynasty Category:Fourth Generation Category:Sorcery Category:Elisian Category:Warrior